No es azar, son las probabilidades
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Luna!] Las probabilidades siempre habían estado de su lado para su encuentro.


_**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni muchas situaciones aquí narradas me pertenecen. Todo pertenece a Marvel y las empresas a las que cede sus derechos. Yo no gano nada con esto._

 _ **Nota:** Hay un par de guiños a un fic mio llamado "Que te conviertas en viejito, con pelo blanco" en donde narro con mucho más detalle cómo se conocen Wanda y John, en el cumpleaños de este último. No es nada tan grave sino lo leíste, pero sería cool si lo haces._ _Al igual que no es grave que no leyeras "House of M" pero si lo hiciste, el final te agradará más, según yo._

 _ **¡Dedicado a Rosie-Lun!** (deberían totalmente pasarse por su perfil. Es una escritora fantástica). Sé que esto no fue escrito especialmente para tu cumpleaños, pero si me pongo a escribir ahora (que espero hacerlo) terminarás leyendo algo en un par de meses, porque tengo un examen pronto. Así que buscaré otra forma para chantajearte y leer ese Loki/Balkiria (?_

·.·.·.·

Sus encuentros eran casualidad. No había citas, ni horarios o intención. Era el azar haciendo que los dados cayeran en su número una y otra vez.

—Es el destino.

—O las probabilidades.

Decían siempre.

La primera vez, fue el cumpleaños 17 de él. Fue mucho antes de la Hermandad, cuando aún vivía en la mansión X y su esperanza por encajar, tener una familia y un hogar, morían poco a poco, luego de haberse creído las mentiras del hombre calvo.

—¿Me acompañas? Creo que somos más de tu estilo —había dicho aquella muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello castaño rojizo. Sonrisa preciosa, pintada de labial rojo y adornos de plata en sus dedos y muñecas.

Era el cumpleaños 17 de John y estaba sólo en un concierto de su banda preferida, porque sus amigos de la mansión lo dejaron plantado.

—Wanda —se presentó risueña, segura, despreocupada, ofreciendo su mano para sacarlo del grupo de imbéciles niños ricos en el que había caído.

Claro que él la siguió, luego de meterse en una pelea para defenderla del bocón de turno.

—No vuelvas cenizas el lugar, aún quiero ver el show —le pidió. La chica rara no podía ser menos que un mutante.

Ella lo besó esa noche. Lo besó porque todo era un juego para la rara Wanda. Entre el baile y la música, ella era la estrella más brillante de la noche.

—Nos veremos por ahí —dijo mientras se iba—. Las probabilidades están de nuestro lado —bromeó con un guiño de su ojo.

Él creyó que nunca la volvería a ver y no le importaba. Todos iban y venían en su vida, no podía esperar más que eso.

Pasó un tiempo luego de aquello. John no sabía de la existencia de los hijos de Magneto, aunque llevara unos meses en la Hermandad.

—Eres Maximoff.

—Sí, dije que era mi padre, no que hubiera hecho un buen trabajo.

Eso fue en una biblioteca del centro de la ciudad, durante su segundo encuentro. Él quería un rato a solas, ella buscaba un libro.

—Existe internet.

—A nadie le gusta leer en internet.

¿Cómo no disfrutar de ella?

—¿Te agrada Erik?

—Es un tipo respetable.

—Eres raro.

Él estaba seguro de haber usado una expresión incrédula, porque ella soltó una risita encantadora, como de campanillas.

Nunca mantenían contacto. Vaya, que eran adolescentes y no mantenían contacto de ningún tipo. Redes sociales, teléfonos, definitivamente eso no era para ellos.

—¿Bailas? —lo asaltó en una fiesta, tiempo después. Ella estaba loca y su vestido largo del color de la sangre, en una fiesta clandestina, llena de mocosos, le dio la razón a John al respecto.

—No bailo —le respondió con un trago en la mano.

—Todos bailan —le dijo dando saltitos, llena de energía, tan al borde de estallar como siempre. Su mirada verde chispeaba locura.

—Pues yo no lo hago —aseguró aburrido.

Ella había hecho un puchero con los labios cubiertos de labial rojo, pero al final solo bailó. Desgarbada, sin seguir el ritmo, sola. John estaba a dos pasos, pensando en que ella estaba fastidiando, antes de darse cuenta que se equivocaba. Ella no estaba tratando de molestarlo, ella era Wanda siendo Wanda. Siendo rara y libre.

Bebieron un trago, cuando ella se cansó de bailar y no se vieron por casi un año. Su hermano se la llevó en sus brazos con un gruñido a modo de despedida.

Pero eso no impidió que se encontraran, como siempre, por casualidad, cuando Pyro caminaba por la acera de una calle cualquiera, luego de un trabajo bien hecho. Casi chasquea el mechero para defenderse, cuando una _v_ _an_ café se detuvo junto a él. La puerta corrediza se abrió para dejar salir a una Wanda con una camiseta teñida de colores y su cabello castaño rojizo sujetado en una coleta.

—¡Hey! ¿Vienes? —lo invitó, como siempre, actuando como si se hubieran visto hacía un minuto. Gran sonrisa, mirada brillante y actitud despreocupada.

La _v_ _an_ dejó salir una nube de humo junto a la chica.

—No creo —replicó él, desganado. Aunque un poco de mota no le hubiera caído mal, luego de ese día tan largo—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Una protesta en contra de una empresa que construye armamento! —dijo emocionada.

Él negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Saluda a Speedy —le pidió.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaría allí? —le preguntó con mirada inocente y actitud sorprendida.

John rió un poco.

—Intuición —explicó.

Wanda volvió a la _v_ _an_ y no se vieron por algunos meses más.

Nunca había un _H_ _ola_ ni un _A_ _diós_.

De cualquier forma se encontrarían luego.

Como esa vez, cuando ella lucía desastrosa, cansada y apagada.

Pietro había muerto hacía muy poco.

Fue en el Central Park. John buscaba despejar su mente para poder escribir algo decente y ella estaba sentada en un banco.

—Fue un idiota —dijo ella, acongojada, pero tan enfadada. Tan rota, tan poco Wanda que dolía el solo verla. Era como tomar un puñado de vidrios rotos y presionarlo entre los dedos—. ¿Vienes? —su voz lo sacó de su mente, al ponerse de pie y ofrecerle la mano adornada de anillos plata y cortes recientes sin cicatrizar en las muñecas.

Esa vez fue la única que el _¿Vienes?_ retorció el estómago de John y una de las pocas ocasiones en las que aceptó.

Caminar de la mano de la Bruja escarlata parecía tan normal y tan aterrador que solo se dejó llevar.

Wanda, un cementerio y tantas lágrimas. Ese era un terrible panorama para John. Y ni él, conociéndola como la conocía, podía suponer que haría lo imposible. Wanda no soportaría el dolor de vivir sin su hermano. Ella torcería el mundo y sus reglas con tal de regresarlo.

—Las probabilidades —dijo ella, siendo esa su escueta explicación.

Era Wanda, después de todo. Tan simple y tan compleja. Tan loca e imposiblemente poderosa.

Tan ella, casi dos años después, cuando John caminaba por una calle de la enorme ciudad de Nueva York, tan aburrido de todo y de todos, invisible entre la multitud, cuando ella se estrelló literalmente con él. Wanda parecía más loca y exultante de lo normal.

—¿Tienes una boda? —le preguntó él, mirando lo que parecía un vestido, entre los brazos de la chica.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, sin notar que John había tratado de bromear—. ¿Vienes? —lo invitó con una gran sonrisa, al enseñarle el anillo de su dedo anular.

John sonrió de lado, pensando en Wanda como una estrella fugaz. Un cometa que pasaba de largo en su vida, tan brillante y esplendida, dejando un halo precioso como recuerdo, en cada ocasión.

—Claro —aceptó al fin. Ver feliz a la Bruja escarlata valía un poco la pena. En especial porque era la única persona lo suficientemente fuera de este mundo, como para casarse con un androide.

Desde aquello, todo pareció un borrón. Fueron un puñado de años, de idas y venidas, de épocas oscuras y otras más alegres.

Un montón de cosas habían pasado, hasta que la noticia de que "La Bruja escarlata se volvió loca" llegó.

 _Tontos_. Ella estaba loca hacía mucho más que eso.

—Lo arruinó todo —sollozó Wanda, en medio del desastre. Su mirada perdida y su voz llena de odio—. Él lo arruinó todo.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó John. Veía el cabello rojizo flotar en el aire, como si se encontrara debajo del agua... Tal vez era ella nadando en poder—. ¿Quién?

—¡Mi padre! —chilló—. Visión me dejó. Él no perdona que ayude a mi padre.

John veía la energía rojiza emanando de los dedos de Wanda. _Salvaje_.

Los gritos agónicos retumbaban alrededor; sus vidas a merced de una muchacha delgada.

—Wanda... —trató de decir, a pesar de no saber qué diría. El peligro se palpaba en el aire. El miedo, la incertidumbre, las probabilidades dispuestas a jugarles en contra.

Había una estrella frente a él. Una estrella tan brillante que amenazaba con volverse una supernova.

—Es su culpa —decía ella—. Pietro tenía razón, todo es culpa de Magneto. Él y su odio... —parecía divagar en su histéria—. No somos el siguiente paso. No somos dioses. Somos fenómenos —casi se la oía razonar en su nebulosa—. ¡Míranos papi, somos fenómenos!... Mutantes.

Tal vez si Magneto hubiera hecho algo por sus hijos, tal vez si ellos no estuvieran tan jodidos o crecieran lo suficiente. Solo tal vez...

—Elegiste esto sobre nosotros y nos arruinaste.

Él debía hacer algo. Alguien debía hacer algo o...

—No más mutantes.

Y la estrella finalmente estalló.

Ya nunca hubo casualidades otra vez para John. Ni probabilidades de su lado.

·.·.·.·

 _ **Nota:** Agradezco los reviews, opiniones, tomatazos, lo que sea. Saben que respondo todo (siempre y cuando FF coopere, porque últimamente funciona horrible)._

 _¡Recuerden pasarse por mi página de Facebook **Un trago de letras** y dar like! Ahí publico mis escritos propios y alguna edición._

 _¡LUNA! Ay, que casi me arrepiento de publicar a ultimo momento. Lo dejé descanzar demasiado y ya no me gustaba tanto (¿por qué soy así?). Un abrazo, ojalá y hayas tenido un lindo día._

 _Gracias. Be free, be happy._


End file.
